Rayne
by YellowChevy
Summary: Rayne was a beautiful, smart, talented girl. Everything in her life was perfect untill the night he almost got taken away...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Rayne, "Leigh cried, "Come down for dinner this instant!"

Rayne was nineteen. She spent most of her time reading, studding & talking on the phone with her boyfriend Beau. This exceptionally beautiful girl stood 5'7", Long ruby red hair and Stunning green eyes, just like her mothers. Rayne came bouncing down the stairs with a smile upon her lovely face.

"Sorry Momma, I got lost in my book and didn't here you calling!"

Rayne sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "That's ok honey. Would you please set the table for dinner?"

"Ok Momma," Rayne replied pulling dishes from the cupboard. "Guess what Beau told me today mom," Rayne exclaimed.

"What's that Rayne," Leigh asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"He told me He loves me," Rayne exclaimed, with a dreamy far off expression on her smiling face.

"Oh Rayne," Leigh cried hugging her daughter close, "Did he really? That is absolutely wonderful! I've always loved Beau, he has always been so good to you."

"I know Momma, "Rayne replied, "I feel like the luckiest most happiest girl in the whole world!"


	2. Chapter 1

Rayne sits alone in her room looking out the window watching the rain fall softly to the ground. She sighs and stretches. If only the rain would quit so I could go out side and study, Rayne thinks to herself. She stand up from her desk and walks around the room. She plops down on her bed and reaches under her pillow to her journal and jots down a few thoughts about the rain, that just doesn't seem to want to let up.

Rayne looks out the sliding glass door, watching the rain, when she spots a drenched and grinning face staring back at her. "Beau Marquette," Rayne cries and falls off the bed attempting to get to the door. She opens the door pulling a very wet Beau inside. Grinning ear to ear Beau steps in side Rayne's room. Rayne ran to her adjoining bathroom and come back out with a huge fluffy pink bath towel. "Dry off a bit Beau and come sit! I'm so glad to see you," She says as she rushes around to hide her journal back under her pillow. She sat down on the end of her bed and pats the space beside her. She looks up at Beau, who still standing there black hair dripping wet, with a mischievous look in his dark blue eyes.

"Beau, Do you know how ridicules you look," Rayne Giggled.

"Nope sure don't," Beau tease's as he strips of his too big soaking we sweat shirt.

"Well what brings you hear than with that look on your face," She tease's back.

"So I could see the way your eyes light up when you see me smile at you," He says as he starts toweling off his dark hair. Rayne Blushes.

"No really, why did you come," She asks.

"Oh," He says with a mock surprised look on his handsome face. "Miss smarty pants hasn't figured it out yet!"

Rayne blushed almost as red as her hair, "No! Just tell me," she says as she gets down on her hands and knees and pretends to beg, "You know I hate surprises!"

"Oh all right," Beau grins again pulling Rayne up and sitting her back down on the bed. "Rayne Leigh Anderson, I have come with a gift to give you tonight, I request your parents presents to receive this gift I have to bestow upon you. You and your parents are to accompany Me to dinner this evening," Beau made a grand sweeping bow. Rayne giggles and hoped up clapping her hands together.

Rayne grabbed Beau by the hand and started dragging him out the door and down the stairs. "Lets go ask them Beau. They are home today!" They entered the living room where Rayne's mother, Leigh was working on a puzzle with her little brother Jesse and her father Jimmy was watching Golf on T.V.

"Mom, Dad, Jesse," Rayne began, they all looked up at her and Beau standing in the door frame hand in hand. "Beau, go a head," Rayne stepped back and pushed Beau forward. Beau stumbled, catching himself just before he fell, he shot Rayne a dirty look and Rayne smothered a giggle. Beau regained his composure and ran his fingers threw his dark hair.

"Mr. & Mrs. Anderson and little Jesse," Beau winked at Jesse who was cross legged on the floor, "I am extending and invitation for all of you to join Rayne and I for dinner tonight."

Leigh looked up at Jimmy a twinkle in her eyes, "Do we have any plans for dinner tonight dear?"

"None that I'm aware of honey," Jimmy shifted his gaze to Beau, "What time and where Beau?"

"8:00 pm at Sanderson's on the edge of town," Beau replied proudly. Jimmy and Leigh looked at each other with mild astonishment on their faces.

"Beau," Rayne Squeaked.

"Rayne this is going to be very special," Beau whispered in her ear while he gave her a small squeeze on the hand, his eyes twinkling. "Well I'm off! I'll see you all at 8:00," Beau cried walking down the hall towards the front door.

"Well," Said Leigh standing up from the floor, "We better go find something appropriate for this evening Rayne." Rayne and Leigh walked out of the living room giggling like school girls.

"Dad," Asked Jesse with a puzzled look on his small face, "What's so funny?"

"Son, I'll explain when you older," Replied Jimmy as he shook his head, smiling, watching Rayne and Leigh walk up the stairs.


End file.
